


perfectly indecent

by mundaneanarchy



Series: macho dudes in lace undies [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/pseuds/mundaneanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt likes to occasionally trade in his boxers for some silk panties and Hermann finds a new kink he hadn't been aware of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfectly indecent

Newt’s not exactly a crossdresser. Not that there’s anything wrong with cross-dressing--any guy that can pull off a dress and look confident while doing it is a ten in his book. It’s just not exactly his cup of tea.

 

He just maybe sorta kinda likes the way silky panties feel on his dick.

 

And, yeah, maybe it’s a little embarrassing. To say the least.

 

His first girlfriend had found a pair under his bed and had broken up with him on the spot. He was too shy to admit that they were actually his.

 

His first boyfriend had seen them while they were getting hot and heavy one night and had insisted that he was cool with it. This didn’t stop him from ignoring all of Newt’s calls and changing his Facebook status to single and never speaking to him again.

 

So, yeah. Maybe he has reason to be a little embarrassed.

 

But today Hermann’s been giving him those looks that he gets when they haven’t had sex in a while and keeps pointedly checking out Newt’s ass. Newt’s so pumped that they’re finally going to do it after, like, a week of Hermann swatting him away because he’s busy or some shit that he somehow forgets the fact that he had pulled on a pair of panties this morning in a haze of exhaustion and excitement for the new day.

 

So when Hermann pauses and stops kissing and biting the skin just above his trousers Newt stops squirming for five seconds and realizes with a start what he’s actually wearing.

 

“Shit,” he says, pushing himself up and backing up towards the headboard. Hermann’s eyes never leave his silk-covered crotch. They’re wide in confusion and what Newt might classify as arousal if that wasn’t totally fucking impossible. “Oh, shit.”

 

Newt gasps and jerks nervously, a little uncomfortable in the way Hermann won’t meet his eye and how his hands are still on the fly of his jeans.

 

“Herms,” he says quickly, “Shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit. I just--they were--it’s, uh, laundry day, and, you know, this girl left them at my--I mean, no, shit, she didn’t, wait, I forgot we were dating, sorry, that’s a lie--there’s no girl, I swear to god, I would never, like, never ever--I just--shit, Herms. Fuck. They’re--I mean--well, I mean...they’re, uh, they’re technically? Mine? I bought them and all but I just--fuck. They’re. Okay, there’s a really easy way to explain all this if you just. I like the way they--I mean--Christ, I--”

 

Hermann digs his nails into the back of Newt’s neck and drags him forward into a messy kiss, all desperation and teeth and a breathtaking amount of tongue.

 

“Shut up, you idiot,” he growls before shoving Newt down onto his back and diving in again to kiss him even harder. His hands rip off Newt’s tight trousers and delicately trace the outline of his cock through the underwear that frankly doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Newt moans and shivers viciously when Hermann’s greedy hand cups him. He ruts against the grip and emits the neediest sounds Hermann’s ever heard.

 

Newt smirks through the wordless calls of pleasure and Hermann curses him for being the self-indulging little prat he is as he says breathlessly, “Have we found a brand spanking-new turn-on, Dr. Gottlieb?” The smirk only widens and becomes more malicious when he feels Hermann’s erection grow against his hip. Newt grabs at his skinny hips and pulls him closer, hooking his thumbs over the elastic waistband of Hermann’s boxer briefs. He leers at him knowingly, “Oh, God, don’t tell me that me calling you doctor in bed is another hit on the nail for you, too.”

 

Hermann scowls at him and kisses him aggressively, clacking their teeth together and biting Newt’s lip with vengeance. Newt makes breathy noises into his mouth and trails his hands up Hermann’s ribcage, pulling off his sweater inch by inch. Hermann breaks the kiss regretfully to shed his sweater and step out of his underwear. They both moan in unison against each other’s tongues when they crash into each other and Hermann’s cock collides against the soft fabric of Newt’s panties.

 

“Christ,” Hermann groans, bracing himself Newt. He grinds down and Newt’s eyes flutter shut and he bends his back. His mouth opens wide in pure ecstasy and he arches his back and swears.

 

Hermann desperately licks into Newt’s mouth, rocking against him with animalistic desire. Newt scratches at Hermann’s neck and winds his legs around his waist. Hermann moans into Newt’s mouth and Newt inhales sharply, trying as hard as he can to keep the brainpower to maintain the kiss while on the brink of the most repressed orgasm of his life.

 

Hermann bites a bruise into Newt’s neck as he comes and Newt follows soon after, moaning and crying like a deflowered virgin. Hermann sighs shakily and shifts himself up, wincing in pain.

 

“Your leg?” Newt asks, still struggling to breathe properly. Hermann nods, his eyes closed and his chest heaving a bit unevenly. Newt sits up and shifts his limp body to lie down, positioning him in the way he knows is most comfortable. He kneels over him and smiles to himself, bending down to lick the sweat off Hermann’s neck. He grabs one of his dirty band tee shirts off the floor and uses it to wipe Hermann clean and ball up his come-stained panties. He wrinkles his nose and tosses them in his laundry pile and falls back onto the bed, settling himself on top of Hermann lazily. He murmurs into his neck, “I think those might be ruined.”

 

“That’s fine,” Hermann says back, “Because I’m going to take you shopping tomorrow. And we’re going to get a lot, lot more.”

 

“You’re a kinky, horny old bastard, you know that, Herms?”

 

“Shut up and bask, you thick twat.”

 


End file.
